Dreams
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: HanChan. Zuko dreams of the Avatar but they're not the dreams he's use to having. What happens when he confronts the subject of his dreams? ZukoAang. Now twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

The boy laughed, danced in front of him, reminded him that he was forever out of his reach. Every time Zuko stepped forward the Avatar would move further away from him. So close yet so far; smiling yet taunting.

Zuko dropped onto his knees, defeated. The grief was almost unbearable. He'd never go home, never regain his honour, never have the chance to rule the Fire Nation, never see his father again.

The Avatar glided closer to him, still wearing that unbearably cheerful smile. "You're not giving up are you?" Zuko bowed his head and didn't reply. His eyes closed as he readied himself for the gloating taunts. He wouldn't give the boy the pleasure of seeing him cry.

Zuko was surprised when he felt a hand on his cheek and heard the Avatar talking to him gently. "Never forget who you are Zuko; never stop trying." Zuko was angered that the Avatar would ever dare to repeat his mother's words. His anger dissipated as the Avatar began to speak again. "Never stop chasing me."

Then the Avatar did something totally unexpected. He kissed him.

Zuko awoke abruptly. His heart was pounding and a cold sweat had broken out over his body. The last scene of his dream – no – nightmare, kept replaying in his mind. It was the same every night. The Avatar would lean forward and…

Zuko got up and jammed his feet into his boots before heading up onto the deck of the ship. He desperately needed some fresh air.

It was still the middle of the night and there was nobody about. Zuko was able to lean against the railing and stare into the darkness before him without being disturbed. He shivered as the cold air passed over his naked chest. In his haste to escape the confines of the ship's hull he had forgotten to put on a shirt.

As he stood there silently Zuko's thoughts returned to his dream. Recurring dreams were supposed to mean something. What did his mean? There was no possible way it could have the obvious meaning. Zuko would not entertain such a ridiculous idea. But why else would that kiss haunt him like it did?

Iroh watched his nephew from the doorway. He was worried about Zuko and his nightmares. Zuko would not confide in him what they were about but Iroh could see that whatever it was about had shaken him severely.

It wasn't the first time Zuko had been plagued by bad dreams. After he was banished Iroh had often been awoken by his screams. Every night the Fire Duel would be replayed in his nephew's mind and all Iroh could do to help was pat his shoulder when he awoke in a cold sweat.

These dreams were different though. For one, whenever Iroh enquired about the nightmares Zuko would blush and brush Iroh off. This indicated that the dreams were disturbing but not horrifying. It made Iroh wonder if his nephew's hormones were playing a part in this gross disruption of sleep. Maybe Zuko had acquired a love interest that he didn't want? Or perhaps he was just scared because he was dreaming about doing something entirely inappropriate with a faceless woman? Either way, the only way Zuko was going to overcome these problems was by talking about them. No good would come about if Zuko kept everything bottled up inside.

With a sigh Iroh returned to his quarters, deciding it was best to let his nephew come to his own decisions about this subject. Meanwhile, Zuko stood at the rail as if no time had passed since he had first arrived.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, we have spotted the Avatar!" 

Zuko spun around in the direction the soldier was pointing. He opened up his telescope and searched the sky for the notorious flying bison. He soon spotted the creature landing not that far away. He closed his telescope and turned to face the helmsman. "Follow the Avatar; full speed!"

The helmsman nodded and the ship began to glide faster through the water. Zuko's eyes were once again locked onto the place where the Avatar had been heading. He was so close. This time the Avatar would not escape. Even if Zuko was suffering from lack of sleep he would not let such a thing stand in the way of his honour. This time the Avatar was his – for good.

* * *

Appa landed in a forest close to a river. The three travellers and Momo gratefully climbed off the bison's back and started to stretch their disused legs. "Do you think we should set up camp here or just take a break before moving on?" Sokka asked the others. 

"I think we should stop here since we're hidden and close to a stream," Katara voiced as she looked around the sight.

"Yeah, I doubt Zuko could find us here," Aang added.

"Good point," Sokka said before starting to organize the others. "I'll go find something to eat; Katara, you help Aang unload Appa then collect the wood for the fire."

"Right away your majesty," Katara said scathingly.

Sokka glared at her before stomping off into the forest. Aang, meanwhile, concentrated on Airbending Appa's saddle off of the bison. His mind wasn't totally on the task though. Something at the back of his mind was bothering him. It had started when he mentioned Zuko. Ever since the young firebender had rescued him from Zhao's fortress he had been unable to get him out of his mind. For a moment Aang felt they had shared a connection. He was still disappointed Zuko hadn't been interested in his friendship.

"Aang! Watch what you're doing!"

The shout broke Aang out of his musings and he quickly dropped the saddle on top of Momo. Luckily Momo was quick to notice the impending danger and managed to escape unharmed. Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops?"

* * *

Now that darkness had descended upon the land Zuko felt ready to launch his sneak attack. The men were in position and awaiting the signal. If they were quiet they could disarm the Avatar and his friends before they knew what hit them. 

Everything was going according to plan until some fool stepped on Momo's tail. The little lemur's screech woke up the sleeping teens and alerted them to the danger around them. Zuko cursed under his breath as the Avatar jumped to his feet and blew the nearest soldiers backwards with his Airbending. The Water Tribe Girl and boy were by then also on their feet and preparing to attack.

"Separate them!" Zuko ordered his men, hoping that sheer numbers would be enough to subdue them.

The soldiers were able to follow their orders for once. Katara was pushed away from the river while Sokka was pushed towards it. Seeing his friends were struggling, Aang decided to draw away the soldiers. He jumped up into a tree and shouted, "Hey, over here!" before retreating deeper into the forest.

Zuko made a quick tactical calculation. He sent most of the men into the woods but left a few at the camp to deal with the two teens from the Water Tribe. Zuko joined those pursuing the Avatar, not wanting to miss out on watching his victory unfold.

Aang jumped from tree branch to tree branch, narrowly avoiding being hit by fire blasts and spears. He retaliated by blowing a few soldiers off their feet and then continuing on in a different direction. By the time the soldiers were back on their feet Aang and the others were out of sight.

It took awhile but soon Aang had left them all behind. But, just to be careful, he continued on a ways before deciding that he was safe. Aang jumped down and looked about, wondering in which direction his friends were.

A jet of fire came out of nowhere. Aang had to fall to the ground to avoid being hit. Then, suddenly, his arms were pinned to the ground, a body was pressing down on his own and a pair of deep amber eyes were boring into his soft grey ones. Aang had lost all the soldiers but he hadn't lost Zuko. The young prince had seen the need for stealth and his plan had come to fruition. He had Aang right where he wanted him.

"Hello Avatar," Zuko whispered, his lips curling up in a cruel smirk.

"Zuko," Aang replied coldly. "Get off me."

"Now why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?"

As young and innocent as Aang was, he still knew what a double-entendre was. Monk Gyatso had given him the 'birds and the bees' speech before he'd run away from the Temple. His friend Kuzon had also taught him the meaning of the words 'rape' and 'homosexuality'. It was therefore no surprise that Aang's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

It took a few seconds for Zuko to realize why the Avatar had become silent and rigid. He immediately jerked away from the boy shouting, "Not like that!"

Seeing that Zuko was no longer holding him down, Aang used his Airbending to get back onto his feet. He locked eyes with Zuko who still seemed mortified that Aang would ever think such a thing. Also, was it Aang's imagination or was Zuko blushing? It was hard to tell when there was only the moon's illumination to go by but he could have sworn he saw Zuko's cheeks become darker than normal.

Both teens stood in silence for awhile. Neither one moved a muscle. The atmosphere was tense. Neither knew what to do.

Finally Zuko broke the silence. "Why would you think that?"

Aang blinked, not understanding the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you think I meant what I said in anything other than a…" Zuko couldn't think of words to describe what he was trying to say.

"Well, we were in that position," Aang replied, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Zuko was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. He hadn't meant it that way; it had never crossed his mind to use it in that way. He just meant that he'd finally captured him; he'd finally captured the Avatar. He'd finally captured the one he had spent every waking minute thinking about. He'd finally caught the one that haunted his dreams…His dreams…

"It's your fault," Zuko whispered as everything clicked into place.

Before Aang knew what was going on he was thrown back against a tree, Zuko towering above him. Aang looked up in fear as Zuko grasped his arms in a vice like grip. Deep amber eyes that were so close were burning with hatred. And that hatred was all directed at Aang.

"_You're_ the one that has been sending me those dreams, those nightmares!" Zuko accused.

"What dreams? What nightmares?" Aang asked as nails dug through his clothes into his skin.

"The ones where you laugh and taunt me! The ones where I can never reach you! The ones where I'm forever shamed! The ones that always end with you kissing me!"

There was silence between them. Zuko was breathing deeply to calm himself. He was leaning in so closely that his breath ghosted across Aang's face and lips. It made Aang's heart race as he stared into narrowed eyes. Eyes that were filled with a deep loathing as well as something else, something hidden. Aang didn't know what it was about those eyes but he felt himself being pulled in. The next thing either of them knew they were kissing.

Zuko half expected to wake up screaming. It was round about this time that he always awoke from his nightmares. He didn't wake up though. Instead he closed his eyes and loosened his grip on the Avatar's arms. It felt strangely nice to feel soft lips moving against his own, to have someone wrap their arms around him in an intimate embrace. It was strange, but he found himself thinking he could get used to it.

Aang, too, didn't care that he had seemingly lost his mind. After his outburst Zuko was almost gentle with him. He would never have expected any of this from the so-called cold-hearted prince of the Fire Nation. However, it somehow seemed right that Zuko would hold him possessively against him whilst kissing him tenderly.

They broke apart and stared breathlessly into each other's eyes. Slowly, awareness returned to them and they wondered why they had done it. It was all so wrong and yet so right. They were intoxicated by the other's touch, drunk on the ecstasy the kiss had brought about. All they could do was stare and struggle to find a way out of either burning gold or polished silver.

"Is this what your dreams are like?" Aang whispered, scared that if he spoke too loudly the moment would be ruined.

"No, this was much better," Zuko whispered back.

There was silence before Aang spoke again. "What now?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "I need to capture you so I can go home."

"And I need to master all four elements to stop the war."

"We can't do both."

Again, silence. "Do you believe in destiny?" Aang asked.

"Of course."

"Everyone's told me that it's my destiny to end the war. The world needs to be at balance – no element is superior to the others. As the Avatar it's my destiny to restore balance. What if it's your destiny to help me? I will need to learn Firebending someday after all."

"But it's my destiny to become Fire Lord," Zuko pointed out.

"If the current Fire Lord is defeated then you will become Fire Lord," Aang opposed.

"But then I'll be fighting my father."

Aang sighed and they lapsed into silence. Why were they both born into the state of being enemies? Why couldn't Zuko be from the Earth Kingdom or one of the Water Tribes so that these decisions could be so much easier to make?

Zuko raised his hand and cupped Aang's cheek. This boy had power over him and he had never realized it until now. A strong bond had now been formed between them and Zuko would never be able to look at the Avatar the same way again. He no longer had the heart to capture him, imprison him against his will. He didn't much feel like letting him go either. He wanted him by his side, with no shackles to restrain him, forever.

Zuko let his hand drop and backed away from Aang. "The Fire Nation and North Pole are a long way away from here," he stated off-handedly. "By any means of travel it will take awhile to reach either destination. Perhaps by the time we reach the crossroads we'll know which the right path to take is."

A smile spread slowly across Aang's face. He moved forward before using his Airbending to reach up and kiss Zuko's cheek. He felt the patch of skin underneath his lips become hot and moved back to see Zuko pretending not to be embarrassed by the whole situation.

"So how are we going to explain all of this to the others?" Aang asked.

"I was thinking if I took you to the ship unconscious there would be no question's asked," Zuko replied evenly.

"I don't think that will sit well with my friends."

"Whoever said they were coming along?"

"Zuko!"

Zuko smirked at the slight whine in Aang's voice. "They're your friends – you've got to deal with it on your own."

"And what are you going to tell your crew?"

Zuko internally winced. He had forgotten that he would now have to explain all of this to his uncle. Zuko was definitely not looking forward to that. "I'll tell them the next man to ask will be thrown overboard."

Aang was disappointed by this reply. One reason for this was because he had wanted to steal ideas from Zuko on how he could explain this to Katara and Sokka. He was also jealous that he couldn't just threaten his friends like Zuko planned to threaten his crew.

Zuko noticed the sour face and smirked. "What's wrong Avatar?"

"It's Aang, not Avatar," Aang corrected him. "And I'm just getting impatient that you're not making a move."

"I'll make a move when we get to the ship," Zuko replied.

Aang blushed and produced a small smile. Then, taking Zuko's hand, they walked back towards the others, one step closer to their true destinies.

* * *

I've edited this slightly because when i looked back over it i saw that I'd missed words out. This version is now correct and should make sense. 

Please Review!


	2. Reactions

Since there was a huge demand for this to be continued, I thought I would be nice and write down everyone's reactions to their declaration of love. Also, I reread the last chapter and noticed a few mistakes. The edited version is now up and running.**  
**

* * *

**Reactions**

Finding the way back to camp turned out to be more difficult than they first imagined. Aang had made a point of not running in a straight line to try and lose those following him. For this reason it took Aang and Zuko a long time to find a way back to camp. However, they eventually reached the clearing and were immediately assaulted by Katara's worried cry of, "Aang!"

A second later Zuko was hit by a jet of water that sent him flying backwards. Aang watched him go, secretly thankful that Zuko hadn't holding his hand any tighter or he too would have been sent flying.

Seconds later Katara and Sokka were at Aang's side, ready to fight to protect their friend. "Don't worry Aang; we won't let that bastard get you," Sokka said confidently, his boomerang poised to attack.

"Err guys, that's not really necessary," Aang said quietly.

Zuko groaned slightly as he got back to his feet. He was then hit by another stream of water that this time turned to ice. Zuko growled, not enjoying this one bit. His body temperature made the ice melt, thin trails of steam rising up into the air. In no time Zuko was back on his feet.

"Sokka, Katara, there's something I have to-" Aang tried to get out but was cut off when Katara grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards Appa.

"Come on Aang, we have to get out of here before Zuko's reinforcements arrive," the young waterbender said urgently.

"Wait Katara! There's something I have to-"

"Aang, you can say whatever you want once we get out of here," interrupted Sokka.

Aang didn't know what to do. His friends weren't letting him get a word in edgeways and they had nearly reached Appa. What could he do? He couldn't just spit the truth out. Could he? Aang turned to look back and saw Zuko standing there. The emotions on his face were ones of anger and…hurt? Zuko was hurt that Aang was running away without even saying goodbye?

Aang dug his heels into the ground. This resulted in Katara and Sokka stopping and turning to look at him in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?" demanded Sokka. "We need to get away before that jerk tries to capture you again!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say," Aang said defiantly as he pulled himself out of their grasp.

"Well hurry up and say it before it's too late," Sokka said while darting suspicious glances at Zuko who still hadn't moved.

Aang took a deep breath to calm his nerves before beginning. "You see, when I was leading the soldiers away from you guys I sort of bumped into Zuko and we started talking then one thing led to another and we ended up kissing and now I think I love him."

Sokka and Katara stared in open-mouthed shock. "Aang, if this is a joke it's not very funny," Katara said shortly.

"I'm not joking," Aang said shyly, his cheeks aflame.

"But he's a guy! And you're a guy! And he's Zuko!" Sokka shouted in disbelief, waving his arms back and forth to demonstrate his point.

"I know that," Aang said as he dragged his boot across the grass, not meeting the other's eyes. "It's just that…I don't know. We just seem to be attracted to each other in some way."

"Oh no! Zuko's put a spell on him!"

"Sokka, I am not under a spell," Aang said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Katara placed her hand to Aang's forehead. "He's not feverish."

"Stop it! There is nothing wrong with me!"

"I told you we should've just left them behind."

All three teenagers spun around. They had been so busy arguing that they had neglected to keep an eye on Zuko. Now he was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and a look of boredom on his face. Katara stepped in front of Aang and said, "Stay back Zuko," in a threatening tone.

"Katara, don't," Aang said as he took hold of his friend's arm.

Zuko sneered at the waterbender. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Zuko," Aang warned.

"Shut up ponytail boy!" shouted Sokka.

Zuko's eye twitched. "What did you call me you miserable peasant?"

"Enough!"

Everyone turned their attention to Aang. "Would you guys stop?! I know it sounds weird but I really do love Zuko and would appreciate it if you stopped going at each other's throats." He glared at both parties until they dropped out of their fighting stances. "That's better. Now, let's all go to Zuko's ship so that we can sleep in proper beds for once."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Katara asked, still suspicios.

"You don't; that's what trust is – believing in someone without proof that they are trustworthy," Zuko replied, his intense gaze locked on the waterbender as he rattled off one of his uncle's proverbs.

Aang grinned. "Now that that's sorted, let me introduce you to Appa." Aang grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him over to the flying bison. Said bison bared its teeth as Zuko approached but relaxed when Aang ran a soothing hand through his fur. "Come on Zuko – you try."

"No thanks," Zuko said warily.

"Don't worry; he doesn't bite."

Hesitantly, Zuko reached out to the bison. Appa watched suspiciously but didn't lash out. Relieved, Zuko's hand dropped back to his side.

Meanwhile, Katara and Sokka were whispering hurriedly. "We're not really going to trust him are we?" asked Sokka.

"Aang seems to trust him."

"That's because Aang's gullible. Seriously Katara, we can't trust him; he'll have us tied up and ready to be delivered to the Fire Lord the moment we set foot on his ship."

"Sokka, please, let's just go along with Aang's plan for the moment. If we don't I'm scared Aang will go with Zuko on his own and then we won't have any way of helping him if he gets into trouble. However, if we both go we'll have more time to dissuade Aang from trusting Zuko so that nothing bad can happen."

Sokka sighed reluctantly. "Fine. But if they start doing any weird gay stuff then I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Fair enough."

* * *

When Appa landed on the deck of the ship the crew were at a loss as to what to do. Prince Zuko hadn't told them what to do if the situation occurred (probably because he never imagined it would) so they did nothing except stand and stare in amazement. They were even more shocked when Prince Zuko himself jumped off the bison's back along with the Avatar and friends. It was turning into a very bizarre night.

Zuko strode over to the nearest soldier and ordered him to reveal his uncle's location. "I am over here Prince Zuko," Iroh said as he strolled towards his nephew.

Zuko turned to his uncle, quickly trying to think of a way to say what he had to without looking like a complete fool. "Uncle, there have been a few alterations to the original plan."

"Oh?" Iroh said curiously. "And what are these alterations?"

"The Avatar and his friends will be our guests on the ship while we journey to…" Where _were_ they going? Was he taking Aang to the Fire Nation to be imprisoned for the rest of his life? Or was he taking him to the North Pole, where they would also be separated since Zuko highly doubted the Northern Water Tribe would welcome firebenders into their city with open arms? What was he to do? What should he say?

"On our journey to the Northern Air Temple."

Iroh nodded. "And how exactly did this change of plan occur?"

Zuko remembered pushing Aang up against a tree and kissing him passionately, wanting nothing more than to run his hands over large expanses of smooth, naked, skin. Zuko could feel his face becoming warm. "That's none of your business!" he snapped.

Iroh looked around his nephew at the three teens apprehensively watching the exchange. Iroh knew there must be a reason for his nephew's sudden change of heart and he was pretty sure that reason was standing beside the flying bison. Zuko's blush confirmed his suspicions.

Suddenly, Iroh grinned. "It's alright Prince Zuko, I understand."

"You do?" Zuko asked, mildly confused.

"Of course! It all makes perfect sense now! Although, I did have my suspicions but I didn't want to put too much on the thought just in case. It was actually quite obvious that those dreams you had were fuelled by your hormones when you blushed so violently every time the matter came up, just like you're doing now."

Iroh stopped rambling and took the time to notice Zuko's bright red face and clenched fists. In his eyes was a mix of anger, embarrassment and…worry? Iroh stepped forward and lovingly patted Zuko's shoulder. "It's alright Zuko, there's nothing wrong with falling for someone from another nation; I do not think any less of you. I only hope that you understand that I am too young to be a great-uncle just yet."

Zuko frowned at his uncle's last sentence. "I didn't think we could make you a great-uncle."

Iroh also frowned. "I thought you knew about the birds and the spiderbees?"

"I do!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

Iroh's frown increased. "So you're not in love with the Water Tribe Girl?"

Zuko was speechless for a moment. Katara, however, was not. "What the hell makes you think I would love him back?"

"And what makes you think I would allow that jerk to touch my sister?" Sokka added.

Iroh was suddenly even more confused. "If she wasn't the one you were dreaming about then who was it? Another girl from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"No!"

"One of the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"No!"

"A girl from the Earth Kingdom?" Iroh's eyes suddenly narrowed. "It's June isn't it; she's the one isn't she!"

"No!" Zuko yelled, thin tendrils of smoke escaping from his nostrils. "It's not any of those girls! In fact, it's not even a girl!"

"It's me," Aang said as he hesitantly stepped forward and placed his hand on Zuko's arm.

Iroh watched in fascination as the small gesture seemed to restrain Zuko's temper. The young firebender was still breathing heavily and wearing an intense glare but there was no longer any smoke.

It was quite amazing really. Iroh had known his nephew for years and he still struggled to keep Zuko's temper in check. However, the Avatar seemed to have a natural talent for it. Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. This was definitely a very unexpected turn of events. Iroh wasn't prejudiced or anything, he'd just never expected Zuko to be gay. It did explain his obsession with the Avatar though.

Iroh sighed. "I really was looking forward to having great-nephews and nieces one day. Oh well, life goes on." With that he walked away. Over his shoulder he said, "If you would follow me I will make you all a nice cup of tea before bed."

Zuko sighed. "You better like tea because my uncle is obsessed with the stuff," he muttered under his breathe to Aang.

Aang laughed lightly before taking Zuko's hand. Zuko glanced down and they shared a look before following Iroh, Katara and Sokka close behind them.

As they walked Zuko barked commands at the idle crew and threatened those who stared for more than a second. Aang found it funny that they were all terrified of someone half their age. He told Zuko this when they were alone later that night and was overjoyed when he heard Zuko laugh. "I'm a very intimidating person – they have all wisely learned to fear and obey me."

"Does your uncle fear and obey you?"

Zuko snorted. "Like hell he does. He's the only one I know who actually talks back to me. I swear he does things like that solely to piss me off."

"I'm sorry to inform you that the world doesn't revolve around you Zuko."

"No, it revolves around you," Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around Aang's waist, pulling the boy in. "The Avatar; Master of all Four Elements; the world's only hope for peace. The world really does revolve around you, and now you're mine to treasure for all eternity."

Aang blushed but accepted the kiss bestowed upon his lips. Air currents under his feet lifted him off the ground to ease the strain on his neck. His arms circled Zuko's shoulders as the Fire Prince ran his tongue over Aang's bottom lip. With a light moan Aang allowed Zuko's probing tongue access to his mouth.

Zuko inwardly grinned as his tongue glided over perfect teeth and his hands roamed up Aang's sides. Zuko suddenly wished he knew more about the Airbenders. Maybe if his knowledge hadn't been so full of holes he'd have been able to work out how to remove certain articles of clothing from a certain Airbender.

Eventually their mouths disconnected and Aang fell back down to Earth. His head rested against Zuko's armoured chest as he brought air back into his lungs. He felt safe like this, protected by Zuko's muscular arms. This thought made Aang wonder what other parts of Zuko's body were muscular. Aang blushed as his imagination took him places he never dreamed of going.

"Perhaps we should go to bed," Aang suggested softly.

"To play?" Zuko asked suggestively.

"To sleep," Aang clarified. "The sun will be up in a few hours and we'll be really tired if we don't get some rest."

"Fair enough." Zuko grinned evilly. "You do know that you'll be sharing my bed tonight right?"

Aang gulped, not entirely sure if that was a good or a bad thing. On the one hand it was a really intimate thing sharing a bed with someone else and Aang didn't know if he was ready for that just yet. On the other hand, he would be sleeping with Zuko, the one whose kisses sent Aang wild and who looked at him with a possessive adoration that made Aang feel truly loved.

"I don't know if Katara and Sokka would be too happy about that."

"Who ever said they were going to find out?"

Aang looked into Zuko's deep golden eyes and forgot about refusing Zuko's very attractive offer. "In that case, lead the way."

Zuko took Aang's hand and did just that. "And while you're changing into something wore comfortable for bed you can show me how to get you out of those awkward clothes."

Aang blushed and smiled. "Only if you show me how to remove your armour."

"It's a deal."

And so, that night Aang learned a lot about firebenders and Zuko filled in the gaps in his knowledge about Airbenders and their clothes. They were so dedicated to their research that they hardly noticed that the sun was rising and that they had yet to go to sleep. It didn't matter though; they were content in their work and the presence of the other. All in all, it was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
